Venom Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Venomized Wolverine attacks the Ararat Corporation ship by clogging its propulsion system with webbing, Vic II and Frankie II unable to keep it from crashing. As the ship crashlands in a lake, Venomized Wolverine web-slings towards it with his claws extended. Surviving the crash, Vic II and Frankie II gush about how amazing the symbiote was, donning suits of powered armor and setting out to track it down. Vic II states that their orders are for whoever doesn't obtain the symbiote to kill Patricia Robertson, saying she hopes it chooses Frankie II. They embrace, Vic II kissing Frankie II's cheek and asking her to not tell their boss she said that. Frankie II notes the radiation levels have gone down enough that they don't need their bulky suits, but Vic II says they shouldn't take any more chances than necessary. Venomized Wolverine grabs Frankie while Vic is not paying attention, carrying her away into a nearby tree. As Vic runs past in search of her, Frankie II offers herself to the symbiote as a host, saying it needs her, but the symbiote sneers that it doesn't and impales her. Not noticing this, Vic II assumes that Frankie has successfully bonded to the symbiote and heads off to kill Robertson, coming across the body of the first Vic and assuming that it's Frankie II. As her boss asks for more elaboration, Vic II realizes that the corpse isn't Frankie II's, but her own. Vic II's boss tells her to disregard this and carry on with her mission, but Vic II has an existential crisis and angrily accuses her boss of lying to them, saying he wouldn't make any more clones because they were perfect. She demands to know how many of them there are, furiously refusing to follow orders and saying that her boss used them to create Hell on Earth by promising they could walk by his side in Heaven. Aiming her gun at her head, Vic II says she now sees where her destiny lies and pulls the trigger; Robertson hearing the gunshot. Donning a suit of powered armor, Robertson breaks open a storage compartment full of grenades. The Suit - in the process of reconstructing himself - tells her they will be ineffective and to use his newly built and upgraded satellite phone to detonate his original model. Robertson activates the phone, but Venomized Wolverine arrives just as the Suit tells her to run. As Venomized Wolverine damages her armour and prepares to impale her, the Suit tells Robertson to trigger the bomb. The phone inside Venomized Wolverine's chest unleashes a massive blast of electricity that disperses the symbiote, and Logan collapses into unconsciousness. Robertson regains consciousness, the Suit congratulating her on her victory. As she carries the Suit's dismembered torso to a nearby stump, he apologizes for traumatizing her and offers to remove the control collar once he repairs himself. Crushing his phone, Robertson refuses and reveals she has bonded to the symbiote. Cocooning the Suit's torso in tendrils, Robertson says this is the only way she can control the symbiote and stop its mission. Later, Logan regains consciousness and realizes the Suit boobytrapped him after spotting the remains of the phone planted in his chest. Walking past the stump - the Suit since having reconstructed himself and left in pursuit of Robertson - Logan decides to head to the next bar, wondering what he'll come across next. Eighteen days later, in Buffalo, New York, Robertson calls Jack Mitchell, an old boyfriend from her hometown, and asks him to deliver a message to her mother. Informed that the government is after her, she tells her ex not to lie if they return, apologizing and saying he was a great guy. At an Ararat Corporation facility, a third Vic and Frankie inform their boss of Robertson's whereabouts and ask if they should activate one of their sleeper cells, but are told to just keep monitoring the situation. In his office in the Empire State Building, the CEO of the Ararat Corporation watches Spider-Man web-swing past and states that he can finally end this. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}